1. Technical Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display may include two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode may be combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the generated excitons may release energy to emit light. The OLED display may display set or predetermined images by using the emitted light. Put another way, the OLED display may include OLEDs, each of which may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic emission layer may emit white light through a plurality of stacked emission layers, and different colors may be expressed by disposing different color filters at corresponding locations at which the emitted light passes through.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.